I'm Your Biggest Fan Yet Your Stalker
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: A TalaxOC, KaixOC and TysonxOC story. These three different girls (Kei, Taka and Laila) are employed for a gossip magazine to become the champions new paparazzi stalkers. It gives them fame yet its good pay. What could possibly go wrong? Its going to be a humour and romance story. Written by OXAnn13OX and Marchell.
1. The Interviews

Sitting at his desk with a cheerful smile upon his rugged face, the business man glanced at the young girl who was sitting down opposite. It was quite clear this girl looked nervous just by looking at her, especially when she was fiddling with her leather handbag on her lap. But still this sly businessmen was ready to give her the same chance as everyone else. "Why are you interested in this certain job then Kei?" He asked, placing the mug onto the desk before getting ready to take notes and glanced once more upon her application.

"Well, I think I am well suited for this job." The young brunette said with a cheerful smile, but tried her best to be professional. "I love to take photographs and I…..well. Know everything about the subject." By subject she mean't Kai Hiwatari. "I know everything there is and I will do anything to get the shot I need. I promise I will do a good job" She said and gazed her brown eyes into his, trying to read his reactions to her comments to know if she was doing well in this interview or not.

The businessman then raised an eyebrow, he was quite impressed with her answers; acting very mature and professional. Someone this company could do with (for once). "Have you had any skills to do with photography or writing?"

For a second, Kei went quiet to think before she spoke. "Yes I have done some photography in the past and also written …most of my portfolio examples were short writings, whilst others were longer. I took wild life photo's and some landscape ones." She smiled softly thinking about some pictures she had posted on Deviant art. Pretty good really, yet she'd had so much feedback on her writing and poems in the past. She was talented in many areas, but had some huge faults that were yet to be discovered. Kei bit her lip and smiled "I have some samples of my photo's?" Kei quickly reached for her bag, hoping he doesn't ask for her writing, as quite clearly English wasn't her first language; her best friend used to edit all her work. Yet being dyslexic didn't help either.

"You're the type of girl we are looking for; sweet, confident and very determined." The impressed businessmen began stating. "Your hired and I am looking forward to working with you young lady." He held out his hand for a handshake; congratulating the young brunette. "Welcome to Bey-Gossip"

* * *

"Please take a seat." The Businessman said as the next young lady stepped in. "Mind if I ask you some questions?" He said patiently. Judging by her appearance, the young red head looked quite the part of a journalist. She was even carrying a camera and a notepad! "Tell me why are you interested in working here? And taking pictures of this specific subject." The man asked looking at the young girl called Laila.

Laila set her midnight blue eyes upon the job interview man. She really made the effort for this job interview; dressed smart, curled her hair, put her make-up on and looked her best. This girl was dressed to impress, looking attractive. "That is fine, just go ahead."Laila answered maturely. She was confident.

"What experience do you have? And why are you inter eased in a job here at Bey-Gossip" The man asked with a smart smile and scanned his eyes up and down the girl continuously. Laila was clearly the type he was after.

Thinking before she spoke. Laila couldn't afford any mistakes, everything had to be perfect and smooth. "I have a A* degree in photography and graduated 6 months ago. Its just now I am seeking a job." The slim red head answered, sinking her midnight blue eyes into his.

"Perfect." The man said proud of her, like he had found her himself! "Yes I see, well that's outstanding. Tell me, have you ever done work in this type of form?" The man asked, knowing he was going to send girls to take pictures of boys that don't like it.

Laila instantly smirked knowing she caught her prey. "I have always set my eyes upon a job like this and I'm a huge fan of the sport. I also blade myself and I'm up for whatever comes in my way and I'm willing to learn." She explained, really not letting anything stand in her way.

"Well then your hired." The man said and stood up shaking her hand. Happy with this one. She was really good and couldn't wait to see her work coming in. "Thank you." He added.

The young girl slowly stood up and shook his hand confidently. "No thank you for the job." Laila stated, really chuffed and excited. This was only the beginning of her adventure.

* * *

"You may come in." The man held open the door for the next to be interviewed. He watched as a young blonde walked in. "Please take a seat." He insisted, then sat down himself "Welcome. Mind if we start off with some questions Taka?" He asked professionally.

The blonde slowly sat her confident self down and was very alert. Fixing her chestnut eyes into his eyes, trying to look professional with eye contact. The curved female was about to use that schmooze charm she was gifted with. "Yes that's fine" She smiled, dying with nerves on the inside on the type of questions he was going to ask.

"Right. What attracts you to Bey-Gossip? Why would you like a Job here?" He asked the routine questions; after all, he only had one spot left to fill up. "And have you done work like this before?" He added, well impressed with how professional she looked.

The tomboy's eyes instantly flung open as she noticed all these questions being thrown at her in one go. "Could you slow down a-bit" She gulped. "I would like time to think of one answer before the other." Taka laughed slightly hoping he'd also laugh about it.

"Right." The man looked at her with a slight smile. She was clearly willing to do her best by taking things slow. "Please take your time miss." He said patiently waiting fro the answer.

A slight pause filled the room as Taka began putting her answers together carefully, she was trying to hide the real tomboy side of her. "I have been interested in the beyblade sport since a young age. I looked up to the world champion Tyson and I have been beyblading myself. It would be such an honour to me if I could take part in this industry"

The man was impressed by her answer and his smile grew bigger "Have you done any writing and photographic work before?" He asked looking straight at her.

"I have FanFiction?" The girl answered. "I have my own personal photography camera in the car, would you like me to grab it?" She answered, being her confident and friendly self. But her muscles tensed when she witnessed his reaction, the guys face just instantly went blank. _Oh boy_ - Taka thought to herself.

"What is Fanfiction?" The man asked looking lost at the young girl. _Some new writer magazine maybe?_ - He questioned himself.

Taka instantly went into recovery mode. "Its a website where young people can practise their writing skills, I did quite well for myself as the years progressed. I got many followers?" She answered, dying to just run and never turn back because she generally was convinced she'd screwed up right now. "Not on the internet much huh?" Though she never gave nothing away and Taka kept her cool.

The businessman raised an eyebrow at the blonde tomboy. "What sort of creations do you write on this so called FanFiction?" He questioned quite intrigued by something new on his hands.

Patients was running thin and this interview was taking too long. Glancing her chestnut brown eyes towards the businessman's hand, she noticed the wedding finger had nothing attached. A smirk rose upon Taka`s face. "Depends on what your into?" She winked and leaned onto his wooden smooth desk. Glancing at the man with a flirty expression. This blonde was too sly and spoilt to have the word '_no_' said to her.

"What I am into?" The businessman didn't take long to know what this girl was thinking. His face went slightly red, but he then smirked. "Well then that depends on what your willing to do. This is after all is quite a risky job. If you know what I mean?" He said trying to still sound professional. Except it was obvious this scene was getting hot as the tension in the atmosphere began to reach out for a climax. Something gave him the idea she's perfect for the job.

_Bingo_ - The tomboy instantly thought to herself, as she spotted the smirk upon the businessmen's face. "I'm willing to go as far as I'm told too." Taka answered in the same tone. "Like I said. I am willing to learn"

His smirk grew bigger and the businessmen leaned back towards her. "Then you get the job if your this eager to learn." He said in a sly tone.

Taka slowly winked." Awaiting for your commands then 'Boss'" She hinted.

"Your hired" The man smirked and touched her hair. "Cant wait to see what you bring to my office. I am sure you wont disappoint" He smirked.

* * *

Wiping her mouth, the blond raised an eyebrow as she walked out the office to find two other young girls sitting down with a shocked expression upon their pale faces. But the silence soon broke as Laila burst out laughing. "What a job interview that must have been." It was obvious to everyone else this girl wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Well then." Kei felt speechless as she couldn't believe what she heard or registered what just happened. It was awkward right now. But she then smiled innocently and regained her cool. "Well then, nice to meet you guys. I am Kei." She said changing the subject.

Laila smiled. "I'm sure it will be fun working with you guys." She stated. "I am Laila, being Tala`s biggest fan." The red head was excited of the career ahead of her.

Last but not the least, the blonde tomboy slowly pulled a smirk. "I'm Taka, stalking Tyson." She chuckled and walked over to them, wanting to get to know them a little bit more.

"And I'll be stalking after Kai." Kei added laughing slightly "This should be a blast. I feel like 007." She teased, already liking her new co-workers. Her hazel eyes lit up thinking of what's to come and got excited about this opportunity so much, she couldn't wait to get started. "Shall we all go look for them? I bet 50 bucks their at the park." Kei smirked

* * *

**Authors Note**: A story which was created years ago but finally re-written :). Let Marchell and XOAnn13OX know what you think through either a review or message - Be completely honest as we both like the improvement feedback :). There is so much more to this story to be uploaded soon! Keep your eyes peeled.


	2. On The Road, the stalking begins

"Wow, I've never drove a bus before" The blonde tomboy laughed to herself as she kept her full attention on the road. Well sort of, mainly the drivers. But that soon changed as within the corner of her chestnut brown eye, appeared another bus that was driving past them at the same speed. _It looked like a tour bus_ – Taka thought to herself and raised an eyebrow. That's when she spotted her mission and pay-day. The Bladebreakers were on board. She then began beeping the horn to get their attention. "My friends are such lucky gits, they get the best job and all the fun out of this." She laughed to herself. Before turning the radio up full blast. Lady Gaga – Paparazzi.

* * *

"Going to face Tala's team." Tyson smirked, but paused as he then heard the loud music coming from his window "Lady Gaga?" he questioned and stuck his head out of his window seeing a young blonde girl behind the wheel of a bus?! And singing just as loud. _She must really be enjoying herself_ - He thought to himself, ignoring the fact that his team-mates were annoyed with him as the champion eaten all the snacks.

The blonde and blue eyed cute boy smiled as he glanced to his team-mate; who was sitting right beside him. "Yea were going to kick some butt." He chuckled then paused also hearing Lady Gaga. "I like her music" Max stated and peeked over his best friends shoulder curiously.

"I ain't keen on that music, but... " Tyson cut himself off as he looked at the girl; he could swear he seen her some where before? _The park? Maybe it was the supermarket or the public pool….or maybe all of those paces?_ - Tyson laughed at himself "No I am just paranoid." Tyson re-assured to himself, thinking a little out loud. The Japanese male then excitedly looked out his window to wave at the blonde. "HI!"

Rei leaned over the chair wondering what's going on, especially as he was sitting behind them beside Kai. "Guys, I don't think she's going to hear you." He laughed, then watched the Dranzer holder reach forward to pull the champion back on to his seat.

"Are you trying to get us pulled over?" A familiar cold bluenette snapped. "Get your seat belt on." Last thing the team leader wanted was to be late for a tournament, especially as this was personal going up against Tala. The thought of slaughtering the old rival brought a smirk to Kai's dry lips.

"Loosen up Kai! It could be one of my fans." Tyson streaked a pose. He laughed and sighed "I wonder if she'll be at the tournament." Imaging the pretty blonde in a '_I love Beyblade shirt_' that didn't quiet fit; showing off her curved figure. But he never really got to study the full view of her face as she was too busy concentrating on the road.

Slowly turning her head to see the boy that made her career, the confident blonde turned down her music, she slowly winked at him and then kept her focus back onto the road. It would be a shame to die before getting the chance to properly harass the champions – Taka giggled to herself and casually glanced in her mirrors.

Kai raised an eyebrow, realizing something fishy was going on. This bus had been following them for a while now. "I think we need to keep a watch over ourselves." Kai warned, glaring at the girl driving the bus.

Max chuckled. "Sure thing Kai, let me go grab a bite." He stated, craving a-bit of chocolate, being a sweet tooth himself. "Damn. I just remembered I left it on the luggage bus behind us." The blond sighed and sat down on his seat in a slight sulkish manor.

"Its okay Max. We are stopping soon anyways. I need to stretch my legs." Rei replied and smiled in a friendly manor. "They feel like jelly right now."

Realising that within the corner of her eye that the Bladebreakers tour bus was now turning off on the next exit, the paparazzi bus driving then felt her heart rise up to her throat. _Shit. Kei!_ – Taka thought to herself and began to pull a sly idea together. She couldn't exactly follow them too much or she might just have an unexpected by their security.

* * *

"Its so stuffy in here." The brunette said, pushing herself up-right in the luggage van. "Lets see what we got." she talked to herself, pulling a flash light out and started to dig into bag's. _Who knows what she could find? - _Kei then flashed her light source around the small and hot environment and reached out to the nearest bag that was in her view. "Anti-Spot lotion and a feminine magazine?" O_o' Kei giggled as she then pulled out a hair brush. This was Ray Kon's bag - No questions about that. But one question then entered her little mind; _just how many spots does this cat get_?

She then excitedly grabbed the next luggage bag. "Hell sweets, candy bar's. This guy must have one hell of a dentist." Kei said digging into Max Tate's bag carefully finding a few clothing items and mostly sweets and some bottles of mustard? She couldn't help giggling.

Although her curiosity was soon about to come to an end, as the petite pale girl felt the van stop and the sound of the engine suddenly died. The luggage van had stopped. _Fuck!_ - Kei registered to herself and began to dive in all the luggage bags, trying to hide herself the best she could.

Listening outside the door, the young blonde gulped badly; he couldn't help but be so shocked and frightened from the whispering and the loud shuffles that were taking place inside the luggage van. "Ghosts?" He whispered to himself, wanting to scream.

Kei froze hearing a voice. _Damn it!_ She'll be caught red-handed! _Why hell is he back here_ - The brunette swallowed hard and shut her hazel eyes tightly, hoping he'd come and go quickly so she could continue her investigating.

Slowly plucking up the guts to walk in, Max prepared his beyblade launcher and glanced around the dark environment. Pulling a serious face to hide his frightened side. "Come out where ever you are." He mumbled, not seeing anything but bags.

Kei bit her lip hard not making a sound. _Trust it to be Max_ - She thought, clinging to the bags and grabbed something out of one of the bags. A planer? – A cheeky smirk then filled her smooth lips, maybe this was the jack pot for the moment.

Max sighed in relief convinced nobody was in here. _It must have just been that sugar _- He thought to himself; walking out the room not wanting anymore in-case he gets worse.

A sigh of relief left the brunette's throat as she heard the sound of Max close the door and the sound of his footsteps began to get more softer. He'd gone. That's when another prize came in store for her, as a loud vibration tingled inside her jeans back pocket. The girls mobile phone. "Thank God that didn't happen when he was here." Kei muttered breathlessly, jumping in shock. She then pulled out her mobile phone and read an important text.

_'Their almost there at the tournament and you need to get out the back of the luggage van now they've finally stopped. I am in the next car-park, you can't miss me. Taka xx~'_

* * *

_This should be a interesting tournament_ - Tala smirked to himself, relaxing back in his chair rolling down his window slightly to let the cool wind blow on his pale face. The Russian was really was enjoying the journey for once. Until a blinding light hit him out of no where underneath him!? His eyes winded and his sight suddenly became pix-elated for a second. Thats when he realised it was a camera flash. But it was under his seat!? How the f...

A young red head giggled as she flashed the camera at him again. Blinding him once more. "Smile for me handsome." She teased and quickly moved out the way, getting up into the seats in-front of her. To then begin taking more pictures of him. "Smile for your fans"

"Instantly Tala was shocked "Who the hell are you!?" Tala demanded and tried to grab the camera off her. "And how did you get on the bus!?"

Laila held the camera out his reach. "I'm your official new paparazzi girl." She smiled, dying to blush as his handsome face was before her. Laila envyed him so badly, he was probably one of the hottest piece of ass right now in this Beyblade industry. "I snuck on at that last service stop of yours." She winked, oh this girl knew how to get her way with men due to her innocent looks.

"Your kidding me?" Tala said looking at the girl up and down; she was cute and thats probably how she wrapped the silver haired blader around her finger – He registered to himself and rubbed his eyes for a moment as he was trying to regain his eye-sight again clearly. "Paparazzi under my chair. Do you see what's wrong with the picture?" Tala asked slapping is forehead. _Just how much has she over heard him talking? And could this girl be trusted? _"Why didn't you make a appointment instead?"

Laila chuckled at his frustration finding it adorable. "Because I booked my own personal appointment" She answered honestly, with a pink blush appearing over her peachy cheeks.

"Who's that? Bryan interrupted with a grin slowly crawl upon his face. It was amusing to watch unpredictable moments like this. _Oh the joys of being famous_ – He folded his broad arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What is your name?!" Tala said starting to give in as it was obvious she can't exactly get off this bus too quickly, if they stopped again they'd be late for the tournament. _Its time to tighten up the security -.-;. Who knew people could be this sly!?_

Laila smirked cheekily. "My name is Laila." She answered and pulled out her notepad and pen from her little bag, she was so fascinated to get as much information out of them as possible whilst she got the chance. "So tell me Tala, can I have an interview?" She questioned with a hopeful look and gazed her sea blue eyes into his.

"What now?" Tala glanced at her ."How about after my match?" Tala gave in to Laila. She obviously was different from the other photo-crazy-fans he had following him. But the problem now was; the broad red haired Russian knew she would hold that answer like it was


	3. Am I Your Paparazzi Girl Or No?

Crawling off the bus feeling very proud of herself; Laila grabbed hold of her camera tightly as Tala and his team then began to make their way inside the Dome building. But when the red head tried to follow them, security wouldn't let her pass. Suddenly her heart sunk lower into her stomach, this obsessed fan was slightly disappointed, but she wasn't going to give up just yet. "Dont worry guys. I got enough pictures to make me a millionaire." She teased with a cheeky grin, trying to not look that attached. So Laila began to push her way out the crowd of people who were surrounding the tournament and began to plan of a method to get inside.

* * *

Walking through the corridors anxiously as the distracted team leader was trying to get that annoying event out his mind, to focus on the up coming match, he walked into the backstage room and sighed in relief. _Now I know how Kai feels._ – He thought to himself, thinking of the unhealthy obsession some youth girls have.

"She was kinda cute." Bryan smirked and leaned against the wall in a chilled manner. "Its not everyday someone gets an attractive stalker."

"Shut up Bryan." The Blitzkrieg leader snapped and made his way to the bathroom; man he was dying to pee after that long journey. But once he opened the backstage bathroom door; the Wolborg holder froze with shock, his ice blue eyes wanted to roll out of their sockets. He couldn't believe what he just registered. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh hello. You're late." Laila laughed innocently and lifted up her camera to flash him once more. The thought of having a speechless face like that, was bound to worth some coins – The stalker thought to herself and chuckled innocently. "Can you turn a little to your right?" She asked curiously to her childhood crush. "The light isn't quite right."

A growl escaped Tala's dry lips and he then released his belt to clench his fists. "What is this? Cant I go for a piss without a girl stalking me? Get a life!" He snapped in frustration, wondering how the girl just keeps sneaking past security. Oh his manager was going to receive hell after this match!

The girls innocent eyes widened with shock at the tone of his voice. "I just wanted a picture." She explained in a soft tone, not really buying the fact her beyblade role-model was shouting at her. "I do have a life. My job is my life and you Tala, you are my job. I adore you." The sly girl replied and held up her camera once more.

The Russian's jaw fell wide open. "What do you want?" He snarled, wanting to get rid of this stalker problem a.s.a.p. Tala had a tournament to set his attention on and she really wasn't helping. He swallowed his temper forcefully and raised an eyebrow curiously. _What would she ask for?_ - He thought to himself.

"Some pictures of you." Laila spoke and bit her lower lip anxiously. "Thats all really, but if you want to give me more..." She tried to push her luck.

But Tala wasn't buying it; rolling his ice cold blue eyes and his pale face frowned. "Don't you think you have got enough?" He questioned in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, after seeing you on the bus, was enough for one day." The Blitzkrieg leader explained, dying to let his full firey temper out.

"I cant ever get enough of you Tala." Laila then glanced her puppy begging eyes at him.

"Then you'll leave?" He asked leaning his figure against the door-frame. Secretly in his mind; he wouldn't deny this girl is attractive, her thin figure and petite face. But she wasn't half a pain in the ass!

"Do you really want me to go Tala?" She asked and lowered the camera. "Because I don't really want to and well...I like being around you."

* * *

"Damn it!" The brunette swore as she squished through the bathroom window. She didn't have much luck of trying to slip through security to get to Kai Hiwatari; but that didn't stop her or hold her back. She glanced around her new surroundings cautiously and realised she was in a luxury backstage room. This really had to be one of the top beybladers rooms; but who's? Deep down, Kei was praying it was the one and the only...Kai's.

Which luckily was. Leaning against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised at what he just witnessed (the desperate girl climbing through the teeny window), the broad blue haired male fixed his crimson eyes on the stalker like a predator watching its pray. Kai then watched the girl swarm around the room, looking through the luggage, quieter than a mouse. Slowly a grin rose upon his broad face and his amusement just couldn't hide it anymore about being quiet.

Looking at the spare change of clothes and beyblade parts in a suitcase, the paparazzi brunette felt proud of herself when she had taken a picture. But after being in the room for about 2 minutes, a sudden feeling of being watched seemed to creep up inside Kei's mind. So she scanned her hazel eyes around the room slowly, to then realise her gut feeling was right. Immediately she froze and stood up straight to the attention of the Bladebreaker captain. "Hey. Humm. I got lost and ended up in here." She spoke, saying the first thing that came into her mind and then bit her lower lip quite hard because she'd been caught red handed.

Stubborn as always, the loner then noticed the camera that was in her hands, whilst noticing in the other hand, was his beyblade equipment. This wasn't going to go down well, anyone could guess that. "Lost?" He repeated in a dry tone and slowly approached her, to snatch the equipment out her artistic hands. "So how about I get security to show you the exit?" Kai snarled, not ready to buy anything that came out her mouth.

A gasp left Kei's now dry throat. "Okay. Now lets not get too over excited about this." She gulped, knowing he was a man of his word, it was obvious just by hearing the tone of his smooth voice. "How about I take some pictures and I will walk." The brunette suggested, not really prepared to get dragged out the room by the hair or carried.

Kai's raised eyebrow then faded into a impatient expression. "Over excited?" He repeated and paused when he placed his equipment back into the luggage bag, knowing this time the paparazzi girl wouldn't have the guts to touch it again whilst he was around. Yes Kei looked so innocent, its just too bad she chose to stalk the 'sourpuss'. "Some pictures?" He added with a sly smirk as he then folded his muscular arms. "What makes you think I would pose for you?"

"Well we could make a deal or something?" Kei answered in a hopeful manner, preparing the camera for anything. "I am real good at massages."

_You must be joking_ – The Bladebreaker leader thought to himself and rolled his eyes. But when he zipped up the bag and glanced at the girl over his shoulder, he noticed she'd loosened her hair and it flowed so delicately over her slim shoulders. Although he'd never admit it because he was a stubborn character, she was quite attractive and Kai hid this emotion very well. "I can pay anyone to do that to me." He finally answered in a cold tone, right in her face.

But little did the Hiwatari realise, he was going to change his mind later on.

* * *

Now walking through the tournament corridor with a confident expression upon her face, the blonde was proud of herself, no decent and desperate man wouldn't accept the type of bribes she'd offer. But the moment she found the champions changing room, she felt her eyes light up like dollar signs. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened it slowly, to secretly peek around the room before entering it. To then notice the figure she'd been searching for, was right in front of her. "Hi." Taka gasped, dying to laugh from nerves.

The world champion saw the young girl in front of his door as she closed it behind her. It surprised him at first, but he then pulled his famous goofy smile. "Are you the pizza delivery?" Tyson asked, wondering why else this attractive girl would be here. "Or are you here for my autograph?" He then asked, really ready to take advantage of this situation from his loyal fans.

Tyson was the type of man who would love the attention for his fame and this made the paparazzi girl smile with relief. "No, I'm here to ask if I can be your personal paparazzi girl?" She questioned in a innocent manner, holding up her professional camera.

Watching her reaction whilst day-dreaming; the Japanese male thought of all the sexy poses of him in the magazines and spotlight catching the worlds attention once again. It made his heart skip a beat. But best of all, he got to spend time with a girl who actually wanted to know him for what he was. That was such a huge bonus! "You want to be my paparazzi girl?" He repeated in a cocky tone and looked her up and down. "Just get my good side okay." Tyson then winked.

"I'll do anything to get in your good books Tyson. You are my role-model." Taka winked back flirtatiously and took a picture of his current expression. She couldn't believe how easy that was and it made the girl realise that these two could have a very close friendship, business.

"Your role-model?" He perked up even more excitedly. "Whats your name picture girl?" Tyson asked innocently. "And do you know how to cook?"

So many questions were thrown at the broad blonde at once, it came to the point she forgot what the first one was. She just bit down on her lower lipglossed lip and swallowed her pride. "My name is Taka and of course I can cook, I learnt about it at school." Taka answered, looking her chestnut brown eyes into his deliberately, trying to keep her cool about the fact she lied on one of the answers. Cooking – Her worst nightmare. "All I can really say is. Pose for me often Tyson and will make you a meal fit for a King." She spoke, with a slight warm fluster filling her broad face.

"Tell me how to pose then." The world champion smirked and stood at attention, forgetting about the fact he had a match in about ten minutes. "Shall I take my jacket off?"


	4. Chapter 4

The young brunette sighed hopeless, she has been turned down but she wouldn't stop her mission any-ways she thought and looked around. The security has yet to toss Kei out of Kai's locker room which gave her some more time to look around, she sat down and went through her previous shots she had got of the superstar._ Oh how handsome he looked_. Until Kei turned her head to see the door open. Looks like the match is over.

Peeking his broad head around the door, the huge broad male paused and raised an eyebrow at the brunette sitting on Kai`s backstage room sofa. "What are you doing here?" The man questioned, walking into the room revealing he was wearing a "Security" T-shirt. "Do you have a pass to be back here?" Doing his job.

_OH SHIT_ - Was all that ran throw Kei's mind as the huge man walked in._ Come on Kei fake it_ - she told herself and looked up and down. "Of course I do ….I am Mr Hiwatari's misuse." Kei said and gulped. Sadly the brunette had nothing to prove it either, her hazel eyes panicked.

"Since I see no tag to prove your allowed backstage, I'm asking you to leave." The security guard questioned and pulled his trousers up, making sure he was prepared in-case he was to use force on this stalker.

"You see about that…" Kei was caught red handed too, with her camera laying right beside her "Cant we work something out?" Kei asked in a slightly desperate voice.

The security guard sighed. "Make everyone's life difficult why don't you." He stated and gripped hold of her arm. "Lets go young lady, don't make me have to carry you" The guard added. To only as they walk bump into Kai.

The bluenette stood in the doorway and raised an eyebrow with his Dranzer blade in his hand. "What is going on?" He questioned in a cold tone, glaring at the pair as if to say "This is childish".

"Kai!" Kei's eyes lit up " Please tell him your fine with me being here." sShe said and yanked her arm from the mans grip and directed her brown eyes at Kai. Locking her hazel eyes to his crimson "My offer still stands." Kei added smoothly.

Kai shrugged and pulled a faint smirk. The match was successful and he was quite stiff and tired from the match. Realizing he actually could do with the relaxation for once. "I never said I was comfortable with you here." He stated in a cold tone, watching the security guards face light up as if it were his birthday. "But then again, I guess for once I could do with a massage."

The guard got the message and sighed. "If you say so Kai" He commented, before walking out the room continuing his job.

"Oh yea." Kai watched the huge figure pause. "Your fired. This fan-girl got into my room!"

Kei couldn't help but laugh at his last comment "I am not just any fan girl." she smirked "I am your personal stalker Mr Hiwatari." Kei teased "So is our deal on then? I give you a massage and you give me some good poses." She said getting ready and grabbed her handy camera.

The bluenette sighed and slapped his forehead not believing he was agreeing to this. "You better be worth my time" He hissed and crossed his arms. "So...tell me where I have to sign." Kai mumbled. In a stubborn tone.

"Take your shirt off and lay down on the sofa." Kei said in a cheeky tone and smiled "You can have your side deal first seeing how nice your being." She blushed slightly and grabbed some lotion that would work fine for his relaxation.

Doing as his told for once, the broad Russian turned his back to her and removed his t-shirt before laying down on the sofa. Kai felt his muscles tense nervously. "You done thing before?"He questioned.

"Yes I have I am studying it on the side." The Brunette told him softly, before putting the lotion on her hands and softly touching his back. Letting her hands explore his shoulders messaging him gently at first before getting in deeper.

Actually enjoying himself as the massage continued. Kai slowly pulled a faint smirk and relaxed himself. "Abit cold." He mumbled before feeling her hand slip to his hip. Massaging deeply and softly. The bluenette bit his bottom lip hard not to let out a moan.

* * *

Tala walked back into his backstage room feeling so disappointed as he`d just lost against the world champion beyblading team. The Bladebreakers, but then again he was quite chuffed with himself as the red head realized he made an uneasy fall. But then again his mind soon changed its attention to something else as he spotted Laila. "Haven't you left yet?" He questioned. Not believing how much this girl was putting a up a fight.

Laila smiled brightly as Tala entered "No I haven't." She answered high tone and held out a mug of steaming coffee. "I thought you would like some coffee and biscuits after a match." Laila smiled again her innocent and sweet self, having her trusty camera in her jackets pocket helped, as well ready to take a snap when he sips.

Tala pulled a faint smirk and gave up. It was clear to him this girl wasn't going to give up till she got what she wants. "How many pics?" He mumbled and slowly accepted the coffee, feeling quite chuffed as nobody has ever done anything sweet like that towards him.

"How many can I get?" Laila asked and smiled up at the handsome red head. Her eyes travelling over his strong facial features to his broad shoulders then to his chest "I am so happy your agreeing to this." Laila yanked out her high tech camera "Could you maybe. Pose a little?" She asked innocently if only he knew just what this girl had in mind.

Finishing the last of his warm drink, Tala placed down his cup and shrugged. Returning the favour hoping it would pay off. "In what way?" He questioned in a calm tone, setting his crystal blue eyes into hers. "Like this?" The red head mumbled and just striked a random normal pose.

Laila's eyes light up like a small child in a toy store and her cheeks soon coloured red. Bright red as she took the snaps of Tala. "Perfect. Yea just like that lift your head a-bit more." Laila directed him, looking at him throw the lenses biting down on her lip. Tala was so handsome. "Looking great Tala"

Doing as he was told, the red head couldn't believe himself. Actually gaining self confidence and self concept just by having the odd picture taken of himself just for a cheese fan-girl magazine cover. "But what's in this for me?" Tala slowly pulled a smirk.

Laila froze her finger on the button and slowly lowered her camera "What do you want out the deal?" Laila asked making eye contact with him. She was nervous, her mind running through what could be the next words out for those sexy lips of his - She blushed again and waited for his replay.

* * *

"Jeez Tyson." The blonde fan giggled seeing Tyson couldn't get enough of the camera, slowly pulling his own poses without even being asked. "You love the presses attention huh"? Taka commented, loving how much fun this is. As he then lay down on the sofa.

Tyson gave her a cheeky smirked and gave her a lazy pose "What can you say I am born for the spotlight." Tyson said and winked, he was giving her all he had. The champion loved attention but he loved her attention even more. The bond was really unlike any other girl he met.

Flash. Taka took another picture. "Born for spotlight huh?" She paused feeling a cheeky idea crawl into mind. _Yet was she taking advantage of this? Who cares_ - The blonde thought to herself. In this world and job for her own needs. "You wanna make the big hit, then pose something sexy." She winked back.

"Sexy?" Tyson asked with a shy blush crawling over his cheeks "Okay I got you a deal" Tyson said as he had one of those light bulb moments "I will give you sexy pose if you give me." Tyson said with a goofy smile and removed his T shirt.

_This so is an offer you cant say no to_ - Taka thought to herself and raised an eyebrow, not believing what he just threw back. "Okay then champ. You got a deal." She blushed and winked at his fine chest.

The champion blushed still and sat up on the sofa flexing his muscles. Damn Tyson was happy, he had some time to work out and he pose for her giving her a sexy smile, then pushed his hair back " Like this?" he asked for her approval.

"Your gorgeous." The blonde mumbled before taking a picture, doing her best not to drool on the camera or allow her eyes to pop out from shock. Tyson was building up a figure and after this picture, his reputation was only going to get bigger.

Tyson smirked and kept going one shot after the other, a glance over his shoulder and sexy lean against the wall and last a teasing pose where he unbuckled his belt, really getting use to this attention "Nearly my turn now." He stated in a cheeky tone, reminding the blonde.

Not knowing where to put her face and not being able to cope taking a picture without shaking due to her muscles tensed. Feeling an attract towards him, as her gut turned inside out. "You bet" She was losing her usual confident self so fast.

Tyson bushed slightly then walked closer to her and put his hand on her camera " Its my turn Taka" Tyson said and smiled at her. "I want some pictures to you know" Tyson added.

It felt as if Taka`s heart just stopped and she was struggling to breath at how close they were. "On my camera?" She questioned realizing even if she did allow this, she'd delete them later anyways. So it wont hurt anyone.

"I don't have a camera." Tyson said " Sadly. But I'll go buy one tomorrow – For our next photo session." Tyson said, being cheeky. But he wasn't quiet himself, he had a strange feeling in his stomach and his mind was so cloudy. " So I'll just use yours." He added and took the camera from her. "Give me sexy." Tyson wasn't use to saying that e was blood red already.

Not use to posing for a guy, this was the first time the blonde actually posed in a kinky way towards a guy. Walking over into the barest part of the room leaning against the wall, winking, biting her lip and placing her air in to the air yet leaning against the wall.

Tyson blushed baldy and took the snap, his deep brown eyes kept fixed on hers then let his imagination run with it " Good…Very….Another one" Tyson asked-demanded to her, enjoying her attention. This was fun, maybe this could be his next career choice.

Allowing her imagination to run wild, the paparazzi female gripped hold of her t-shirt and lifted it up slightly, revealing part of her stomach up-to her belly button. Skin was so slightly brown from the summer weather. "Like this?" Taka questioned blushing. Not believing what was happening before her.


End file.
